bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Natsu11
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orihime Inoue page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 08:53, April 12, 2011 Gigai I saw you asked Arrancar109 several questions about Gigais!! The first thing you seem to misunderstand is that Shinigami are souls!! Shinigami are merely souls that have more Spiritual Power than other souls!! This means that they have no bodies in the World of the Living and can only be seen by those who are spiritually aware, like Ichigo and his friends!! Gigai function so that a Shinigami can blend into Human society, allowing them to enter the body completely and thus interact with living humans!! Shinigami do not leave any body, vulnerable or otherwise, behind as they are souls that are able to fully enter and leave the artifical bodies at will!! As shown by Rukia while she resided in her Gigai, Shinigami do have powers while residing within the Gigai but they are limited and not very effective which is why the Shinigami use Gikongan to leave their Gigai in the care of the Artificial souls!! To sum up; Gigai allow the Shinigami to be seen by living Humans and to blend into Human society; they do not leave any body behind as they are souls that fully enter the Gigai to interact; Shinigami have some powers while residing within the Gigai; nobody knows the duration of a Gigai but the Visoreds have been using their Gigai for over a hundred years!! Also, why did you feel the need to create those redirects?? They're pretty pointless and the Admins here don't go by the term of Captains or otherwise!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:52, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well you asking about Gigai made me look at the page and realise I could get better images for it so I'm grateful for that!! It'll be easy once you realise that Shinigami and Hollows are stronger forms of souls so don't worry about it!! But if you do have a problem with your brother I suggest you create and separate account for either him or yourself and sign out of it after each visit!! We have no way to determine if the person editing is you or your brother and if this account is responsible for any sort of vandalism, it will be blocked and such!! Just a bit of advice if you want to continue to be a part of the community, don't let your brothe on your account if he is a vandal!! Hope that helps!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC)